Love her 'till I die
by kookookarli
Summary: Song-fic to Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley, its a tearjerker the song rated for mention of suicide


**I know this has been done before but I was listening to the song and just had to do it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything would I be on fanfiction...probably...but thats not the point**

* * *

She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night

Christine didn't mean to do it, she really didn't. She was confused, stressed, so much had happened in so little time. When she kissed him, she meant it, she just didn't know it yet. She knew that she broke his heart, as did everyone else, it was the biggest scandal the Opera House had had in ages. The Prima Donna, in love with the Opera Ghost himself, only to leave with the Vicoumt, they would say. Not much was truly known about the elusive Phantom, just the rumors that he committed suicide out of heartbreak. Though there were a selected few who knew the truth. He just sat there motionless, never to touch his music, just sat there starving himself, surviving on whiskey alone. That is, until the night.

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

He was found laying face down in the sheet's in Christine's bedroom, believed to be breathing in what remained of her scent. He died of a shot through the head. He was clutching the ring that Christine left with him as well as a sketch of him holding her and love and passion shining obviously in both of their eyes, the drawing was signed, I'll love her 'till I die and then continue loving her. We buried him in his underground home, under a giant mural of Christine singing under what looked to be a willow in a large open field. The few people who were actually there to see him buried would swear with their life that they heard a sad song of mourning of the angel of music in the background, fading as the Phantom was lowered deeper and deeper into the earth.

The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night

There were of course rumors flying around, there always are. Though, these ones have been around for many years since Christine first emerged. About her secret love affair with the Phantom, they grew even worse once she married Raoul, the jealous ladies of Paris saying about how she was just a social climber who was talented beneath the sheets. Though, if you knew what to look for, you could tell she was wasting away a little at a time. Christine was tormenting herself with music, she had a large pipe organ installed in the music room and she would stare at it for hours on end sipping Raoul's precious whiskey. She really did try to hide what it was doing to her, she really did. Though, she never did get whatever or whoever was bothering her off her mind, until the night.

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

On the first year anniversary of Don Juan Triumphant they found their dear Christine sitting at the Organ with a thorn less deep red rose tied with a velvet black ribbon and a white half mask, she too died of a bullet through the head. They found, in a hidden cabinet behind her mirror, a note that said she never did stop loving Erik, and that she wanted to be as near to him as possible. Everyone was confused as to who this Erik is, that is until they showed it to Madame Giry, who saw it and immediately burst into tears. She was soon buried next to this 'Erik' also more commonly known as the phantom of the opera. They that time as well, swore they heard the angels singing.


End file.
